wynncraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior
"''The Warrior uses violent spells to quickly get rid of his opponents. His great defence and multiple crowd control abilities are perfect for a party leader'." ''-Wynncraft description. Stats A Warrior exceeds in close quarters, his defense is higher than any other classes, his damage exceeds all but the assassin, and most of his abilities are crowd control which make him important in fights. Overall, he is a great starter class. Abilities Warrior Abilities.png|Warrior abilities 1 Warrior Abilities 2.png|Warrior Abilities 2 Warrior Abilities 3.png|Warrior abilities 3 Warrior Abilities 4.png|Warrior abilities 4 Weapons The Warrior uses Spears (a shovel in vanilla) which, like all weapons, may be unique, legendary, depressed, etc. The spear can also be upgraded with powder. How to build Warrior Warrior proritzes in strength and defense, but many players who constantly use bash or charge or uppercut or warscream may find the lack of mana. No worries. A guide will explain how to build Warrior. A little skill points off to test build is fine. Resetting your skills costs 1 Liquid Emerald (LE). Of course, like all fighters, you want to have a strong attack. But no defense leaves you VERY open. Take the mages and archers who foolishly take front line. Their deaths show us that low or little def can be very threatning. At level 1 when you first start the tutorial, you want to train on the zombies within the tutorial area until level 5. Sure you can head out at level 1, but you will undoubtly have a harder time out there when you start out. You will find that your first skill is Bash and looks cool. Explosions and such. You start using it and you realize, you can't use it anymore. Just 2 times and you run out of mana. That's not too good is it now? The first time you level up, funnel your points into defense and intelligence. NOTE: EVERYTIME YOU LEVEL UP, DEDICATE AT LEAST 1 SKILL POINT TO DEF. Anyways, keep putting one point into def and intelligence until level 10. That 10% more hunger should be a nice boost. Think of it like a passive skill, kinda like in MOBA games where heroes have passive skills. When you hit level 11, start putting 1 point in strength and 1 point in def. By level 10, if you are smart, you can solo the skelly dungeon. By level 18, you can solo the spider dungeon. By level 25, you can solo zombie dungeon. Silverfish dungeon is a bit harder since the area where you go through is smaller and more suspectible to more attacks at once. Unless you are an assassin with the cheap multi hit attack. The suggested weapon to use when at level 1-10 would be Bullseye. The problem with this is the likelyhood to get one. To increase chances, IDENTIFY YOUR STUFF. Level 10-20 would be Fern. Try aiming for Legendaries. Farm. Farm. Farm. Warriors have high farming abilities. Level 26-39 would be Legendary Smasher. Category:Class